


Colovaria

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [111]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Community: femslash100, Domestic, F/F, Future Fic, Married Couple, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drapes, usually a perfunctory cream to match the décor, were now a shimmering emerald green, blending beautifully with the poinsettias on the mantle from Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colovaria

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Hermione/Luna - drapes.

“ _Colovaria_.”

“Luna, alright in there?” Hermione set the last of the Christmas dinner china on the table before peering into the parlor.

“Yes, just fine,” Luna chirped, and was quiet for a moment before Hermione heard her mutter the color-changing charm for the fifth time.

Smiling, Hermione stood in the doorway, observing her wife in front of the bay window of their London home. The drapes, usually a perfunctory cream to match the décor, were now a shimmering emerald green, blending beautifully with the poinsettias on the mantle from Ginny.

“No, no,” Luna sighs, and says the charm again. The drapes go from green to a bright, blushing red. It looks better with their red and white stockings, if a bit too cheery for Hermione’s taste.

Hermione clears her throat as she comes up behind Luna to wrap her arms around her waist. “I think I prefer the green,” she muses. She cares little for the holiday décor, but she knows Luna thrives on making pretty, cozy spaces.

“Then green it is, my love,” Luna says, changing the curtains back.

Hermione presses a kiss to Luna’s cheek and bustles back into the kitchen to finish supper before the family arrives.


End file.
